Danny Burch
Martin Harris (born 31 December 1981) is a British professional wrestler currently signed to WWE under the ring name Danny Burch. He has worked in the British independent circuit with promotions such as Insane Championship Wrestling, Frontier Wrestling Alliance and International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom. In late 2011, Harris signed with WWE and reported to its developmental territory in June 2012. He was given the ring name Danny Burch, and he made his televised debut for NXT on 15 May 2013, episode of NXT with a loss to Bray Wyatt. From then on, Burch was used sporadically as enhancement talent until it was reported on 30 April 2014 that he was released by WWE. In 2014 Harris, under his Martin Stone name, appeared on the second season of TNA British Boot Camp. On 16 February 2015 Harris competed at the TNA One Night Only: Gut Check, where he defeated Jessie Godderz to qualify for the final match later that night. He then competed in a five-way elimination match where the winner of that match would earn an appearance on the next episode of Impact Wrestling, though he was unsuccessful as the match was won by Tevita Fifita. On July 16, 2015, though not re-signed to WWE, Stone made an appearance on an NXT television taping, where he lost to Kevin Owens. He made a second appearance on the August 13, 2015 taping of NXT, where he lost to Apollo Crews. He made a third appearance on 16 September, where he was referred to as his old NXT name Danny Burch, losing to Tye Dillinger. He made a fourth appearance on the October 21, 2015 taping of NXT, where he lost to James Storm. Burch made a further appearance on NXT on January 13, 2016 in a losing effort against Tommaso Ciampa. He again faced Ciampa and Johnny Gargano, teaming up with Rob Ryzin on the May 18 taping of NXT, losing again. On September 14, 2016, during the WWE Cruiserweight Classic Finale he teamed up with Sean Maluta and lost to The Bollywood Boyz, Gurv Sihra and Harv Sihra, in a dark match. On January 6, 2017, it was announced by WWE that Burch will be a participant in the 16 man WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament. Burch was eliminated in the first round by Jordan Devlin. * 4 Front Wrestling Heavyweight Championship * Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment GWC Championship * Best of British Wrestling Heavyweight Championship * Frontier Wrestling Alliance Tag Team Championship * Frontier Wrestling Alliance World Heavyweight Championship * Full Impact Pro Florida Heritage Championship * German Stampede Wrestling Tag Team Championship * International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom Championship * LDN Championship * NWA Florida Underground Wrestling Flash Championship * One Pro Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship * One Pro Wrestling Openweight Championship * Platinum Pro Wrestling Platinumweight Championship * Pro Wrestling 101 Championship * Real Quality Wrestling Heavyweight Championship * Revolution Pro Wrestling Undisputed British Tag Team Championship * Rock and Metal Wrestling Action Heavyweight Championship * The Wrestling League Wrestling League World Championship * Westside Xtreme Wrestling Tag Team Championship * World Xtreme Wrestling Tag Team Championship See Also: WWE -- WWE NXT